Kisshu & Ichigo one Shot Lemon
by Mew Ichigo13
Summary: What happens when a crazy sex crazed alien forces love?


Kishichigo one shot

**This is story request! Sorry to make you wait! Normal POV.**

**WARNING: LEMON**

**Warning: I'm not that great with lemon scene, but i'll try my best.**

"Aoyama-kun!" Yells Ichigo as she runs into the lighted classroom. She then notices Masaya, covered in green goop, suffocating for air. "Aoyama-kun, nooo!" She screamed yet again, only to have her mouth covered by a cold hand. She then felt someones hand on her right breast.

"hello sexy kitten! I missed you!" Ichigo felt Kisshu whisper in her ear. He then let go of her mouth and he moved his other hand to her other breast. He then started groping as she started struggling.

"Kisshu! S-stop it! " Ichigo then got loose and tried kicking backwards, only to miss kisshu's head. Ichigo, turning around ran over to masaya. "Masaya! Please be ok." Ichigo then held out her strawberry bell as kisshu smiled. "Strawberry bell!" A light then glowed, separating the goop on masaya. Ichigo now noticing, the goop building itself back together, felt something squeeze her arms to her chest and stomach. "What the hell?!"

"You like my new parasite kitty cat? This time, I made it so its not easy for you to destroy it." Kisshu laughed, grabbing Ichigo's chin in his long fingers.

"But back to something better, you and me. I want you and today im going to finally make you mine kitten." Ichigo then tried moving, but kisshu then just held her in his other arm. "Let. Masaya. Go" Ichigo said, with a serious tone in her voice. She then heard Masaya screaming as she turned her head. The goop was yet again, covering masaya's body and suffocating him once more.

"I'll spare him on one condition. You and me have a private party." Kisshu, then with a snap of his fingers, teleported Masaya else where. "Where did you take him?!" yells Ichigo, with a serious and frightened expression on her face. "Somewhere where he wont bother us with his screaming." With another snap of his fingers, kisshu in the air, flies a couple steps away. Ichigo then feels the large amount of goop, pushing her over to a desk. She then felt Kisshu's hands on her back, pushing her to bend over on the desk, her hands holding her up.

"What are you doing to me?!" Screams Ichigo as goop holds her hands to the top of the desk. Ichigo, now bent over the desk, feels cold hands on her thighs. "I'm trying to prepare you for our fun little party. Hold still kitten." Kisshu then forcefully pulls down her panties and lifts up one of her legs to take them off. She then feels him repeat to her other leg. Once done, Ichigo hears clothes ripping, and feels a breeze on her back, getting colder and colder. A few seconds later, Ichigo realizes her mew outfit is ripped off and thrown to the floor.

"No bra? You naughty kitty cat, Now im going to have to punish you." Kisshu, flying in front of the frightened cat girl, Licked her lips and ask for entrance. With her no for an answer, kisshu then forcefully slipped his tongue in her mouth. He licked and explored her mouth, not missing a spot. "Mmphm! I hate Kisshu but his tongue feels really good!" Thought Ichigo not realizing she was moaning slightly. Kisshu then pulled away, knowing she had to breath.

"Kitty, what do you say? hm? You want me or that stupid tree hugger?" Kisshu said before Licking her cheek, savoring the strawberry taste of her skin. Ichigo, having no response, couldn't think straight.

"Ah! K-kisshu!" Ichigo tried not moaning as she felt Kisshu, playing with her wet clit. "I see your wet for me, well.. don't climax yet. I want to savor it." Kisshu then stop playing with her, and floated back in front of Ichigo. Ichigo, noticing Kisshu started taking off his clothes, including his boxers turned away with her cheeks blushing red. Kisshu then moved closer and put his long pole closer to her face. Ichigo came face to face with the biggest cock she'd ever seen. It was long, large and she knew he was hard.

"Want to give it a taste my toy?" asked Kisshu, smirking and pushing his pole closer to her mouth. Without hesitation, Ichigo began licking his hard shaft, savoring every spot. "I hate kisshu and he is my enemy, but I cant resist when hes doing this to me!" thought Ichigo, as next she had kisshu's entire pole get shoved into her mouth. Kisshu now getting harder and feeling Ichigo's warm saliva on his cock, he threw his head back.

"Ohhh I-Ichigo!" Moaned Kisshu loudly Beofre climaxing. Kisshu then exploded into her mouth. Ichigo then began to swallow before chocking on some of his hot seed. Some dripped down her chin and onto her breasts. Kisshu then bending over and put his face in front of hers, smirked.

"I believe its my turn kitty cat." Kisshu then floated behind her and slipped a finger in. "Ah! K-kisshu, don't!" moaned Ichigo as she felt a wet feeling in between her legs.

"Am I the first to do this to do this to you Ichigo? Your tight. But don't worry, I'll stretch you out." Smirked Kisshu as he slipped in yet another finger. "K-kisshu! ohh!" Kisshu then feeling excited himself, had an idea. Ichigo then felt Kisshu grabbing her tail.

"Kisshu, what are you do-!" Ichigo tried speaking but then gasped as Kisshu slid her fluffly tail in her opening. He then started pushing in and out, pushing it deeper with each slow thrust. Kisshu then pulled out her tail just before she climaxed and looked at the wet sunstance covering half of the girls tail.

"K-kisshu.. can I try?" asked Ichigo panting. kisshu then nodded and smirked. The green goop holding down her hands, disappeared. Ichigo, turning around to face kisshu, climbed up and sat on the desk, her tail in her hand. She then started pushing it in and out by herself. She then closed her eyes threw her head back, still pushing in and out her tail. Kisshu, watching Ichigo, grabbed his pole and started slowly pumping. They were then both moaning each others name. After a few minutes of moaning each others name, Kisshu couldn't take it anymore. He forcefully turned Ichigo around, bent her over the desk and pushed his shaft in. Once in, he started heavily thrusting. In, out, in, out.

"K-KISSHU!" Moaned Ichigo loudly, not caring if someone walked in on them anymore. The desk was shaking and they were both near climaxing.

"ICHIGO, IM GANNA...!" Kisshu warned still thrusting in and out. "Kisshu, do it."

"I-ICHIGO!" Yelled Kisshu as he spilled his hot seed in her opening.

"Ichigo, do you want your masaya back now?" Asked Kisshu as pulled out of Ichigo, leaving her panting and lying on the desk.

"Masaya who?" She laughed.

**SORRY IF THAT SUCKED. To any other reader, this was requested. I HOPE YOU LIKED. **

**Please Review.**


End file.
